I'll put a spell on you Rêverie amoureuse
by Amertine
Summary: Théodore. Blaise. Deux Slytherins à part. Puis… Théodore et Blaise ? Ou pas… Ce soir, Théo a l'amour de Blaise entre les mains. Va-t-il oser trahir et envoûter son ami ? POV Théodore Nott.


**Crédit des personnages :** J.K. Rowlings

**Chanson et p****aroles :**Aqualung – _Strange and Beautiful_

* * *

**-**_**I'll put a spell on you**_**– rêverie amoureuse -**

**I've been watching your world from afar,**

_Depuis combien de temps je te connais ? C'était bien avant de rentrer à Hogwarts. Du même milieu et du même âge nous ne pouvions que nous fréquenter dès notre enfance. Oui, nous nous sommes connus enfants. Tout comme j'ai « connu » Gregory, Vincent, Draco ou même nos aînés Marcus et Adrian. Mais je ne me suis jamais mêlé. Pas par orgueil. Tout simplement parce que la vie de groupe ne me plaisait pas et déjà à l'époque, j'étais enfermé dans mes lectures plus passionnantes. Quand vous jouiez à trap-trap sur balai moi je commençais ma passionnante collection de poisons. A 11 ans, alors que vous formiez un groupe, il était trop tard pour moi de m'intégrer. Il y a eu la bande à Malfoy et… moi. Oh, je n'ai jamais souffert de ce fossé que j'avais moi-même creusé. Malfoy m'a toujours respecté, Crabbe et Goyle m'ont ignoré, sans doute par peur, et toi… Toi tu as fait comme si j'avais toujours été parmi vous. J'avoue que cela m'a déstabilisé. Si au début je n'y prêtais guère attention – n'est-il pas dans nos attributs, à nous, Slytherins, de soigner notre entourage des fois que nous en ayons besoin un jour ? – avec nos corps et nos hormones qui se développaient, quelque chose a changé en moi. J'ai commencé à aimer tes manières, pas toujours amicales certes, et à m'y intéresser. Après avoir étudié dans les livres, il était peut-être temps de passer à un sujet d'observation vivant et tu as été le candidat idéal. Draco m'aurait plu mais il avait quitté notre chambre pour avoir la sienne en qualité de Préfet ; Crabbe et Goyle m'inspiraient autant qu'un vieux balai-brosse. Je t'ai choisi, toi. Blaise Zabini. Comment allais-je intituler mon essai sur toi ? «_Anatomie d'un adolescent effervescent_» ? «_Grandeur et décadence chez les futurs Ministres _» ? «_Jeune, beau, intelligent, trouver l'erreur _» ? Non, rien de tout cela. J'ai préféré quelque chose de simple : «_Le monde de Blaise._»_

**I've been trying to be where you are,**

« Le monde de Blaise _» est un pays mystérieux, exubérant et sans cesse en mouvement._

_Lorsque j'ai décidé de franchir le pas et de te rejoindre dans ton univers, je ne pensais pas vivre tout ce que j'allais vivre. J'avais 16 ans et je connaissais très peu de choses. Mon savoir était factice en fin de compte. Factice peut-être pas mais trop romancé, sans aucun doute. Qui mieux que toi aurait su me guider à travers cet endroit bruyant, parfumé, coloré et tournoyant ? Personne. Alors un soir, tu m'as invité. Encore. Quand j'y pense, tu n'as jamais renoncé à me convier aux soirées où tu allais. Savais-tu qu'un jour j'accepterais ? Attendais-tu ce jour-là ? J'ai donc dit «_oui _». Tu as pris ma main et ensemble nous avons traversé le miroir. Parmi cette rumeur et cette chatoyante débauche de couleurs et de soieries je me suis senti comme le vilain petit canard entouré de majestueux cygnes._

_Oui, ton monde est une ronde tourbillonnante et colorée, une fête perpétuelle pleine de musique et d'insouciance. Tu t'y déplaces avec aisance et l'espace semble t'appartenir. Que dis-je… où que tu sois l'espace t'appartient !_

_Depuis cette soirée nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous avons vu des matches de quidditch ensemble, nous sommes allés aux Trois Balais et nous avons même assisté à un opéra. J'ai perdu de vue mon sujet. «_Le monde de Blaise_» m'a complètement absorbé._

**And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.**

_Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à te regarder… autrement. Mais sait-on jamais lorsqu'on commence à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ? Au début, j'ai préféré ne pas reconnaître cet indicible sentiment d'ivresse mais mon amour pour toi s'est répandu en moi comme l'encre dans l'eau et bientôt je n'ai vu plus que toi. Toi mon ami brillant._

_Mon monde, le monde de Théodore, était devenu le monde de Blaise. Cet exaltant jardin d'Eden dans lequel s'épanouissaient mille et une sensations._

**To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,**

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a autant attiré ? Ça serait mentir de dire que je ne t'ai pas trouvé beau. Un jour tu as cessé d'être ce garçonnet plaintif et maigre. Tu me tournais le dos, assis sur ton lit en train de mettre tes chaussures. Et la chemise a dévoilé un morceau de nuque. J'ai eu un choc. Ce petit bout fragile de peau, couleur chocolat, m'a révélé un arôme que je ne connaissais pas encore. Celui du désir. Puis tu t'es retourné vers moi, étonné que je ne réponde pas à ta question. Tes yeux moqueurs riaient._

_C'est comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais. De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté._

_Dès lors, je t'ai regardé comme un homme en devenir._

_Danser. Rire. Briller. Attirer tous les regards. Nous sommes si différents toi et moi. Le jour et la nuit. Tu es frivole, je suis trop sérieux. Tu es amusant, je suis ennuyeux. Tu es charismatique, je fais peur et on me fuit. Tu es bavard, mondain, lumineux. Je suis taciturne, asocial et terne. Au Donjon tout le monde t'aime. Tu inspires le respect, l'admiration et la jalousie. Quelques fois Draco te regarde de travers. Lui non plus n'a pas ton aura et il le sait. Il est certes élégant et séduisant mais il est froid, terriblement froid et terrorise plus qu'il n'illumine les Slytherins._

_Même en n'étant pas sportif, tu jouis d'une musculature fine, parfaite. Tu ferais le bonheur d'un dessinateur ou d'un peintre. Ta peau satinée luit au sortir de la douche. Tu es bel et bien cet ami brillant dont le regard profond et sombre rappelle une nuit sans étoiles. Que tu sois en colère ou joyeux, émerveillé ou peiné, un éclat sauvage et indomptable embrase toujours ton regard. Souvent tu me fais penser à un fauve prêt à bondir._

**You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,**

_Pourtant avec moi, tu fais patte de velours, me confiant quelques secrets._

_C'est notre dernière année ici. Cela fait plus ou moins un an que nous sommes amis. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un garçon enchanterait ainsi ma vie._

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su pour mes différences sexuelles. Les courbes féminines, aussi harmonieuses soient-elles, m'ont paru fades. Je l'ai su et… je te l'ai dit. Tu me faisais confiance, ne dois-je pas en faire autant ? Tu as accepté ma différence. En ami, tu ne m'as pas jugé. Loin de là ! Tu m'as aidé et soutenu. C'est même toi qui m'as présenté mon premier petit ami. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ma préférence n'est pas l'anatomie masculine. Ma préférence… c'est toi._

**You turn every head but you don't see me.**

_Tu devrais être habitué à sentir les regards amoureux sur toi. Tu devrais savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Peut-être le sais-tu et préfères ne rien dire de peur de me blesser._

_Après la période contemplative,_ _j'ai commencé à ressentir les premières peines amoureuses. Les jalousies. Je déteste ces filles qui gravitent autour de toi et que tu amènes dans ton lit. Je suis pris dans un filet dont l'étau se resserre à chacune de tes conquêtes. Plus tu en as, plus je dérive et me sens piégé dans un amour impossible et douloureux._

_Je sais que tu ne seras jamais mien._

**OoOOooOOooOOoO**

**I'll put a spell on you,**

_J'ai dû trouver une solution… Tu es devenu une obsession. Mon obsession. Je dois te chasser de ma tête. Un vieux grimoire familial me l'a fournie. Le Philtre de l'Amour Papillon._

**You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.**

_- 6 grammes d'écailles et 2 grammes de phalènes_ _d'_Antheraea polyphemus Polyphème d'Amérique

_- 3 grammes d'écailles et 1 gramme de phalène de_Melanargia galathea Demi-deuil

_- 3 racines d'_Achillée Sternutatoire _hachées ;_

_- 1 pincée de poudre de cheveu d'incube ;_

_- 3 dl d'essence de mandragore ;_

_- 1 cheveu de l'être aimé ;_

_- Eau de montagne._

_- Repos de la potion : 24 heures._

**And when I wake you,**

_Dans un petit bol d'eau de montagne, verser les écailles et phalènes d'Antheraea polyphemus. Laisser reposer une minute. Verser ensuite les écailles phalène de Melanargia galathea. Laisser reposer une autre minute. Tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et ajouter les racines d'Achillée Sternutatoire hachées. Une fois que la potion a une couleur pourpre bien homogène, ajouter la pincée de poudre de cheveu d'incube. Dès que la potion bout, verser l'essence de mandragore. Toujours tourner délicatement dons le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion doit redevenir limpide et prendre une couleur violacée. Jeter le cheveu. Laisser reposer vingt-quatre heures._

**I'll be the first thing you see,**

_Après un repos de vingt-quatre heures, verser à l'aide d'une pipette trois gouttes de la potion sur l'oreiller de la personne désirée juste avant qu'elle se couche et réciter l'incantation : «_Le papillon vit un jour, il en sera ainsi de ton amour, pour celui que tu verras en te réveillant, et ce une journée durant. _»_

**And you'll realise that you love me.**

_Le charme dure jusqu'à minuit et s'applique à la première personne que l'envoûté(e) voit à son réveil. Le lendemain, l'envoûté(e) aura oublié la journée._

**Yeah...**

_Me donnerais-tu une journée d'amour ?_

**Yeah...**

_Ou plutôt, oserais-je te voler une journée d'amour ?_

**OoOOooOOooOOoO**

**Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,**

_Ce qui devait arriver, arriva._

_Après les fleurs, tu as trouvé LA fleur. Je sais que ça ne durera pas. Ça dure rarement à notre âge. Mais elle te prend notre amitié et vole notre temps. Tant que tu papillonnais, je ne me sentais pas menacé. J'avais donné mon amour à quelqu'un, à toi, et je me sens trahi à présent. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester le nez dans les livres, à rêver ma vie. Je n'aurais pas été déçu._

_Mais pourquoi suis-je déçu ?_

_Bien sûr que tu passes du temps avec elle mais… nous continuons à faire des choses ensemble, rien que nous deux. Tu ne me l'imposes pas. Tu continues à être gentil et présent. C'est ça qui me fait rager. Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Par moments, je me surprends à souhaiter que tu m'aies délaissé. J'aurais eu une raison de te haïr et de me séparer de toi. Mais tu n'as pas quitté le navire. Tu es là pour mes confidences, nous étudions toujours ensemble et parfois nous nous accordons encore quelques nuits par semaine pour obeserver les étoiles avec moi._

_C'est ta perfection qui m'exaspère et me fait tant souffrir._

_J'ai… j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes. Evidemment pas comme j'aimerais, mais j'ai cette sensation que tu tiens à moi et serais malheureux de me perdre._

**Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,**

_Dans ces moments-là, je me sens coupable de détester cette perfection._

_J'ai l'impression d'être le vilain de l'histoire._

_Jamais tu ne m'as donné de faux espoirs. Tu aurais pu jouer avec mes sentiments mais tu ne m'as jamais ni tourné le dos ni rejeté. Tu es le même. Tu as continué à me faire rire, à m'éclairer de ton charme, à me faire découvrir mille et une saveurs de la vie et à être doux._

_Il n'y a que dans mes fantasmes où tu te glisses dans mon lit, en prenant soin de bien tirer les rideaux derrière toi. Voluptueusement, tu me demandes si je dors. Voyant que je suis réveillé, tu continues à murmurer. Tu dis que tu n'as jamais osé me le dire mais tu m'aimes, tu veux faire l'amour avec moi. Silencieux, je prends ta main et la porte à ma bouche. Je l'embrasse pieusement puis la glisse entre mes cuisses. A partir de là, tu voles mes soupirs les uns près les autres. Mon corps s'embrase sous tes caresses expertes. Et ce n'est qu'à l'aube que tu me laisses le corps et le cœur fatigués de t'avoir aimé toute la nuit._

**And I know, the waiting is all you can do,**

_Bien sûr tout ceci appartient au monde des chimères…_

_Dans ma main… dans ma main… il y a une fiole avec laquelle je joue depuis des heures. Le clair de lune l'éclaire légèrement. Je sais que jamais tu ne viendras volontairement dans mon lit… Je continue à t'aimer silencieusement. Après… après la vie nous séparera et nous nous oublierons. J'ai peur que tu m'oublies, j'ai peur de t'oublier. Je voudrais imprégner à même ma peau ta marque. Pour que tu ne me quittes jamais. Toi, mon ami précieux que j'aimerais pour une nuit, une…, mon amant merveilleux…_

**Sometimes...**

_Et si…_

**OoOOooOOooOOoO**

**I'll put a spell on you,**

_Philtre de l'Amour Papillon…_

**You'll fall asleep,**

_Oserais-je te la donner ?_

**I'll put a spell on you,**

_Philtre de l'Amour Papillon…_

**And when I wake you,**

_Un amour faussé…._

**I'll be the first thing you see,**

_Philtre de l'Amour Papillon…_

**And you'll realise that you love me.**

_Serions-nous vraiment heureux à l'abri de ce mensonge amoureux ?_

**I'll put a spell on you,**

_Philtre de l'Amour Papillon…_

**You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,**

_Je tiens ce pseudo bonheur dans mes mains… Le philtre miroite sous les effets de la lune… Ce serait si facile de verser quelques gouttes sur ton oreiller…_

**And when I wake you,**

_Tit tac de mon cœur. Les minutes s'égrènent. Il ne m'en reste que quelques unes pour verser le philtre avant que tout le monde rentre au dortoir._

**I'll be the first thing you see,**

_Demain tu peux être mien…_

**And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...**

_Vingt-quatre heures de bonheur dans tes bras, contre toi, en toi…_

**Yeah...**

_Vite, du bruit… Je n'ai plus que quelques secondes…_

**Yeah...**

_Le tube tombe…. La poignée du dortoir s'ouvre…_

**Yeah...**

« Nott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien… »

_Je parviens à peine à articuler._

« Encore à rêvasser, hein ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, Blaise. »

_Je le regarde s'avancer vers son lit. Il s'étire félinement._

_«_Tu devrais te coucher, Théo. Il est tard.

- Oui, tu as raison._»_

_Discrètement je me baisse et ramasse le flacon. Je referme ma main dessus et me glisse dans mon lit. L'air de rien, j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit. J'y glisse la fiole. Une de plus…_

_Peut-être demain oserais-je t'envoûter._

_Je referme le tiroir sur une dizaine de fioles identiques et obsolètes. Oui, demain sera le bon soir. Oui, demain… Peut-être…_

**Yeah…**

… _Ou pas…_

**- FIN -**

A suivre dans : **« **_**Partons vite**_** – Un monde nouveau »**


End file.
